Striking Love
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Chuck has an epiphany about Blair's feelings for him. Set in the future with few spoilers.


A/N: Some of the details are off of some spoilers that I read, but the idea is all mine. Basically another feel good Chair story. This idea just popped into my head and I just ran with it. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Don't own GG (though I am pumped for the eppie 2nite.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Blair." Blair sighed and looked up at her ex boyfriend. His azure eyes shined with sincerity. She wasn't used to that sort of thing. Someone who actually meant what they said with no ulterior motives. It was strange. It also reminded her of the things she was missing. And it had nothing to do with Nataniel Archibald.

"You don't have to apologize," she said finally.

"It was wrong of me." Always the moral one.

"Don't worry about it," Blair said, slightly annoyed that Nate was so ethical.

"I had no right to use you like that," he protested. Blair smirked. She knew Nate usually didn't partake in the things she was known for. She didn't begrudge him that. She should, since she had no idea why he did it, but people always had their motives.

"You didn't use me, Archibald." She didn't know what the flicker beyond his eyes meant.

"I just…" he tried to find the words. This might take awhile. But she knew he was about to clue her in on what she was missing. "I don't know what came over me. You were being sweet for once, and he was just mistreating you."

She blanched. She really hadn't thought this conversation would beeline right towards the one person she had tried to forget (to no avail.) The one person who's name she couldn't even think about. It hurt too much. So she just shook her head. She hoped Nate wasn't too dense today to figure it out.

"You know that I don't feel that way about you," he reassured her. He was aware where her true feelings lay, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone anyone else.

"I assumed, considering we're not living together any more," she said playfully. Nate smiled in relief. He was glad he could actually be friends with Blair now. They worked much better as friends.

"You know why I asked you to move in with me," he stated.

"I've made some conclusions," she said. She didn't really want to think about anything concerning… _him_… so that was sort of a white lie.

"You two were just so close," Nate supplied. "I don't know if I was jealous of that bond or what, but it just didn't seem fair."

Blair just shrugged. Being friends with him was easier than being hurt by him all the time. But after everything that happened, that "bond" was gone now. She didn't want to blame Nate, but if some things were different, things wouldn't be so complicated right now.

It especially didn't prepare her for his next sentence.

"I didn't seem fair. Even after he said that he loved you and everything got so screwed up." Blair covered the jump that her heart made that she was sure showed in her face. She made it seem like nonchalance. She knew it really wasn't anything. Nate, as usual, had no idea what he was talking about.

"He doesn't love me," she chastised gently.

"Yes, he does," Nate's eyes narrowed in confusion. Blair just kept shaking her head. "He told me."

Blair froze.

"What?" Nate looked back at her and could tell he had just sold his best friend up the river. Even if that best friend resented him from taking away the one thing that he loved unconditionally.

This was why he wasn't involved in that little game of theirs. It was only a matter of time before he messed up. But he didn't think he was hiding it from her.

"Um…" was all Nate could muster, trying to cover up his tracks.

"He _what_?" Blair said with a higher pitch. Nate winced. "When?" she demanded. She was just lucky Nate wasn't the smartest person. She never would have been able to get such information out from another certain Upper East Sider.

"At his dad's wedding," Nate wondered if he was making this better. The malicious glint in her eyes told him _no_.

"He told you that?" Blair asked a final time, wanting to get this exactly right. Nate didn't know how to respond so he didn't. That told Blair all she needed to know.

She was immediately on her feet, heading for the door. She was going to solve this once and for all. She knew she couldn't be with him. That was fine, she supposed. But at least he was getting what was coming to him.

"Blair, wait," Nate tried to go after her. She had whipped open the door and spun to face him, a familiar smirk gracing her features. Nate recoiled instinctively. He knew Chuck wouldn't be pleased when he found out Nate's slip of the tongue. He was really more afraid of what Blair was going to do to him, however. He knew Chuck could take care of himself, but if anyone was a match for him, it was Blair Waldorf.

"Don't worry, Archibald," she said. "He'll be more concerned with what will happen to him than how I found out."

At the slam of the door, Nate couldn't help but notice her use of his surname again. The more she tried to push herself away from Chuck, the more she became like him. It was uncanny. And as Chuck would put it, inevitable.

Blair listened to the elevator ding with satisfaction. She had been here hours ago and it would seem strange that she was back so soon. The mystery would be solved in a matter of moments.

The doors slid open to reveal the apartment a little too slow for her taste. She walked out into the foyer, her eyes immediately training to the bar where she knew he would be.

She strode over, ignoring the other occupants of the room. The Humphreys really weren't worth her time, anyway.

"Hey, Bass," she snapped. She watched Chuck Bass indifferently put down his glass of scotch, in preparation of her arrival.

"Back so soon, Waldorf?" he smirked. "You were just—"

Blair brought her hand swiftly and forcefully across his face with a distinct "son of a bitch."

She could have gone with a "Chuck Bass-tard," but this was no time for witty banter. She was livid.

She heard him exhale in surprise at the smack. His hair fell onto his forehead, as he ducked his head, his hand instinctually held to the welt across his face.

Blair watched in satisfaction as a patch of red spread quickly across his cheek. His mouth was parted slightly in surprise. From his level he looked up into her angry eyes. She heard distinctively in the background the start of slow clapping.

She left him with a satisfied smile, and turned on her heel, passing the approval of one Dan Humphrey. She was about to breeze right past when she saw a surprised Lily.

"Lily," Blair said with a cordial smile.

"Blair," Lily said with wide eyes.

"How are you today?" Blair asked sweetly.

"I'm… fine," Lily struggled to regain her composure. "And you're well?"

"Just keep getting better," Blair replied with her high society smile. "I hope you can excuse me, but I have an appointment." That may not have been true, but she didn't really have a reason to stay... Even though the look on that Bass-tard's face was priceless. With that, she took her leave to the elevator, vaguely noticing Rufus Humphrey looking at her in astonishment and Dan still looking pleased.

She did, however, miss one look. She missed the look of admiration as Chuck Bass gently rubbed the side of his face. He smirked and downed the rest of his drink after holding it to the side of his face.

***

Chuck heard the ding of the elevator. He was relieved. He didn't like being trapped in the same room with the Humphreys for too long. At least he had his best friend Scotch to keep him company.

As soon as she exited the elevator, he heard his name. He really wasn't sure what that was about. He was pleased that she was back. When he had learned that her "relationship" with Nate had just been a sham, he was grateful. He even decided to fogive him for betraying him.

But he was also deeply regretful that things had become so screwed up between Blair and him. Sometimes, he just wished he could rewind everything. If he could do everything over, she would see that he actually did care.

He was just glad that she was talking to him again. He composed his face, setting down his drink. He had to appear as though she didn't matter that much to him. He had to appear as though he didn't spend every waking moment thinking of her. That sure as hell wouldn't get her back.

"Back so soon, Waldorf?" He loved to entertain the thought that she came just for him. He also liked to project the image that's what he thought she was thinking.

He gazed directly into her obsidian eyes. They were filled with fire and passion. He saw the thing that made him love her so desperately.

"You son of a bitch," he heard her snap. She was close now. So close he could smell the perfume that he could still smell embedded in the leather interior of his limo.

The stinging pain of her hand across his face spread rapidly. He held his hand to his face in surprise. She didn't leave yet. She was just measuring his reaction.

He looked into her onyx eyes. He was right. They were full of fire and passion. They were full of love. He knew exactly why she decided palming his face was a good idea. And it didn't have anything to do with wrath.

He suddenly felt a great surge of hope. He saw the triumph and superiority in her eyes as her lips curled into a self satisfied smile. She wasn't looking at his eyes, but the welt he was sure was already forming on his face. He didn't care. It was a badge of honor.

She suddenly turned on her heel, flipping her glossy locks as she went. The scent of her shampoo wafted towards him in waves. He couldn't keep his eyes from her turned back.

He heard a slow clap. He looked up to see the younger Humphrey with a look of approval on his face, applauding her actions. He had enough energy to throw him one noticed look of disdain.

He watched with admiration as Blair just held a pleasant conversation with Lily. Lily looked shocked by the sudden assault on her step son, but he knew it was only because of the suddenness of it. Everyone knew Chuck and Blair's combined personalities produced fire works.

She had convinced him that she was done with him. He knew this display of affection, however, proved the opposite. He picked up his glass of scotch from where it lay and held it to the side of face, not able to wipe the look of admiration from it.

***

"I am so sorry," Nate apologized for the hundredth time. Chuck just smirked over his 3rd scotch that day.

"Don't worry about it, Archibald," he said smugly. Nate narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Blair hadn't told him exactly what happened, but he was definitely interested.

"What happened?" Nate asked curiously.

"She hit me." Nate thought he misunderstood. Chuck had a strange satisfied expression on his face like he just had the best lay of his life.

"She…?" Nate asked, confused.

"She smacked me across the face," Chuck tilted his head, showing him the mark. It was beginning to fade, but was still apparent in the florescent lights of The Palace bar.

"What?" The smirk on his face was confusing Nate. "Wait, you didn't…" he trailed off. "Like it?" he finally asked.

"You don't understand what this means," Chuck articulated. Nate shook his head.

"What does it mean?" he asked. Chuck smirked again.

"It means she still loves me."

***

Blair shook up the martini mix. She thought she was getting closure. Stupid Bass-tard. Now she felt like the only way of letting him go was drinking. He would have liked that.

"I knew you were still in love with me." Blair whirled at the husky voice from the doorway. Chuck leaned lazily against the doorframe, his eyes never leaving her. Blair was speechless. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. But she should have known from experience. Chuck Bass was so easily provoked. Of course he wouldn't let things go.

"A little late to be mixing drinks," he observed. "Don't you think?" Blair ignored him and went back to her martini.

It was past midnight at the apartment he shared with the Van der Woodsens and the Humphreys. She hadn't really wanted to accept Serena's invitation to stay over with the Chuck Situation and everything, but she had insisted.

If she were going to spend the night, she would need some serious alcohol in her system. She really hadn't thought ahead to the part where Chuck would be sleeping in the same house. She didn't let herself.

Blair ignored him and went back to her administrations. She should have been paying attention.

"You could make me a scotch while you're at it." He was right next to her, now, blocking the mixer. She would have shoved right by him, but his close proximity was wreaking havoc on her logic.

"You're going to have to move so I can get it," she snapped, not wanting to face her buried feelings.

"I don't want to," he whispered. Her hand froze momentarily over the bottle. She ignored that and tried to press herself by. He seemed to take that as an invitation.

"I miss you," he drawled into her ear. She stiffened.

"You're drunk," Blair stated, already able to smell the scotch on his breath.

"I am merely intoxicated by your presence," he said smoothly. It never ceased to amaze her how suave he could be when he wanted. She tried not to let that bother her at the present.

"Then you don't need another," she retorted.

"I knew you were still on love with me," he repeated, quieter this time. Blair would have been offended if it wasn't so true. He was the most arrogant and self centered person she had ever met. She hated how appealing that was to her.

"And what makes you think that? I don't care about you." She hoped that sounded convincing. But he was Chuck Bass. Anything was possible.

"If you didn't care about me," he smirked, "then you wouldn't have come to see me."

"On the contrary," she said, finally turning to face him. "I rather think that my actions proved how much I _don't_ like you."

"Maybe for anyone else," he agreed. "But you forget that I know you better than anyone. No one gets as passionate as to slap someone else if they didn't care."

"I _don't_ care," she said with conviction. But he was right. Anyone else would have been fooled. Not him.

"I suppose that's why you came to see me right after Nate told you what I said at Bart's wedding," he mused confidently. Her face dropped. Well, that _was_ a surprise.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly. Blair found she couldn't reach his smoldering gaze. Damn that Mother Chucker.

"I know you miss me too," he leaned into her. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Wrong again, Bass," Blair tried to say confidently. "You forget that the world doesn't revolve around you. I do have a best friend, you know."

"And you forget that I know you. I know you the best. Don't torture me," he pleaded in a soft voice. He would never use that tone with anyone else, she knew. Just like he only showed his vulnerable side when they were alone. He only used his sweet side when there was only her.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly. His smoldering eyes just captured hers. "You wouldn't be if you hadn't been drinking." She wanted to convince herself that, but it seemed an improbability. Chuck always drank. He just didn't let people see that. They saw the steady and always prepared Chuck Bass. But in all reality, he was drunk a lot. No one really knew that but her.

"Wrong again, Waldorf," he smirked. Blair should have known that wouldn't work. "I'm here because you're here. Always have been, always will be."

"You don't have anything to offer me," she countered in hopes of driving him away.

However, after time out of commission with Chuck Bass, she seemed to have forgotten that after Chuck started drinking, he was insatiable. All of that came rushing back to her now.

"You know how I feel about you," Chuck uttered darkly.

"That was never the problem," Blair retorted. "But nothing's changed. You still can't say it."

"_Everything_ has changed," he said.

"Prove it," she challenged. No response. "That's what I thought," she said sadly. She never logically expected Chuck to just change his colors and proclaim his love for her. That didn't mean she didn't fantasize about it.

Chuck leaned his forehead against hers, his hair falling across it. Blair tried not to breath in his heavenly scent to no avail. Sometimes she wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. She thought he did things like this on purpose. But when he wasn't taking advantage of the moment, she thought differently.

"Don't do this to me," he whispered. No matter how many times he lamented about how he "needed" her and "wanted" her, it still wasn't enough.

"I told you what you wanted to hear," she reminded him. "You already told Nate."

"So you know it's true," he finally snapped. Blair was about to pull away when he grabbed her arms. "I wouldn't be here if I _didn't_ love you," he cried in exasperation. Blair just stared.

She knew that was the best she would be getting from Chuck Bass. It may have seemed too little, but it really wasn't. If it was too little, she wouldn't be feeling this soaring in her chest.

"You are insane," Blair stated blatantly. "You know that." Chuck buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could already tell that she was smothered in his scent. Pushing him away would be pointless. But then again, she did a lot of things that were pointless.

Chuck fell back against the counter. But a smirk full of clarity broadened his features. God, she hated him. No. No, she didn't.

"I knew it," he smiled again.

"You said that already," she said, disgruntled. It killed her how he could read her so well. Because, he was right. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have bothered with him.

He sauntered closer to her, testing his surroundings. She just glared at him. She could have slapped him again but that would just prove his point and provoke him.

Chuck gently took her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. She didn't like the involuntary shivers that were running up and down her spine. He backed her against the counter, his hands bracing themselves on either side of her. This was completely out of control, as usual.

He was right, though. Everything had changed. He was being gentle with her. That didn't stop the familiar fire ignite again and burn her whole. It consumed them both. She liked the fire. It was familiar and comforting. He liked it too.


End file.
